


Into the Fire

by newenglishwoman



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newenglishwoman/pseuds/newenglishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Charlie have a celebration of sorts after Bass and Connor survive the New Vegas experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

It had been a long week, but Sebastian Monroe couldn’t help but marvel about they had made it through another one. Charlie and Duncan had broken him and Connor out before all Hell broke loose…actually WHILE all Hell broke loose. If Sebastian was really honest with himself, he had to admit that Hell had broken loose and was reigning havoc on the world since the blackout 16 years ago.

Even before then Sebastian had been playing a dangerous game of “can you” with his life. He never really saw himself as important. He always felt like he was in the way at home with his family. His parents got married because his mother was pregnant with him. The planned family, the one that included his sisters, mom and dad, seemed more the family unit. He loved them so much, but they just seemed to be better off without him. But Miles, Miles always needed him. Miles was his best friend, the unfavored brother in his own family with his brother Ben getting all the attention. It was Miles and Sebastian against the world…a fact that made losing his parents and sisters even more difficult. Somehow, was it his fault they were dead? Had they been casualties in his war with Death? 

Sebastian, however, tried not to think about this at all as he leaned against the tree away from the campfire where Connor and Charlie were drinking and doing God knows what. Some days it was easy not to think about his family, the car accident was so long ago it seemed almost like it happened to someone else. In a different life. Other days, the pain was so real, so complete that it was as if it had happened yesterday. Now he had other problems, other concerns that were coming to the forefront. 

He knew that forming a relationship with his son would be hard. His son was 25 and Bass had never been there for him. It may not be his fault that he wasn’t there, but the results were the same. It meant that he needed to show his son his value…In a way he never felt he was able to with his parents and sisters. He knew what his son wanted—power, respect. He knew about these things from his time commanding the Monroe Militia and the Republic. He also knew that power was a false answer, that all the power in the world couldn’t buy happiness and that someone is always trying to push the King of the Mountain off the mountain. Considering the circumstances, he had no right to try to explain this to his son. Connor would never believe him—after all, he had only been Connor’s dad for about fifteen minutes. Well, it should be up to twenty now considering what they have been through. Maybe even a day.

“Hey, Miles will be expecting us back,” a younger female voice said, breaking Bass out of his reverie. He had gone off away from the fire to be with his own thoughts, maybe let them do what they wanted to do. Besides, he had really had enough of seeing the way Connor looked at her. The moon was full, though, and this post apocalyptic world didn’t have the same problems with nighttime light pollution.

It didn’t escape Bass’s notice that Charlotte didn’t seem capable of saying his name, but she called him Monroe less and less now. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. For either of them.

Charlotte Matheson. She was just a kid, and about 13 years younger than his sisters would have been. At the least, she was Miles’ niece, he couldn’t help but think she was probably more though. She was probably Miles’ daughter. He knew about how much Miles loved Rachel—he always knew. It is why no matter how nuts she was, how defiant, he had to keep her safe. Even when he knew Miles had betrayed him. It still hurt to think about Neville’s blunder getting Ben killed, or Danny’s overly heroic act. But with Charlotte it was different. When he first met her, that day she came to save Danny, she was such a kid, but there was a spirit about her. That first meeting there was a fire behind her eyes. At that moment, he questioned whether she was really Ben’s child, or if she was Miles’s. She had Miles’s spirit, Miles’s soul, not Ben’s.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Charlie said, sounding exasperated.

“Yeah, I got that. And thanks,” he finished, almost as an afterthought. 

“Duncan couldn’t get out of here fast enough. I thought maybe you two would be shacked up or something.” Charlie said, taking a step closer.

“She thinks you and I are together,” he started, turning to look at her. The moonlight gave her an almost etherial glow. “And I didn’t notice you contradicting her. I thought you would have told her you and Connor shacked up.” 

A flicker of emotion passed eyes and was gone. He wasn’t sure if maybe with the moonlight he imagined it. “Jealous?” She asked, the light back in her eyes.

“What you do with your time is your business,” Bass began choosing his words carefully. “You’re on my watch, I have to make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

“So, doing your son is something stupid?” Charlie started, “why? Because he’s like you?” She continued, taunting him. " What did my mother call you, a ‘womanizing drunk’?”

Bass almost chuckled as he looked away. “She also said she liked me better that way. Where is Connor, by the way.” Bass asked, changing the topic. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to move closer or go away, but judging from the looks he had seen Connor give her, he wasn’t sure how his son would react to her talking to him. He wasn’t sure how he should react to her talking to him, either.

“Well, he has the drunk part down. He’s passed out,” Charlie started, then added “The womanizing part, not so much.”

“So you’re the kind to talk. Really, Charlotte, I don’t want to hear about my son’s and your sex life.” He was starting to sound exasperated and he didn’t care.

“What is that about?” she asked.

“What is what?” Bass asked, looking at her. Charlie looked up into his eyes.

“Charlotte,” she said. “You are the only one who has ever called me that.”

“Does that bother you?” Bass took a step closer to her and looked down into her eyes. He didn’t understand how he was feeling. He was getting angry with her, with the risks she takes, that she had as big a death wish as he had. What made him the most angry was that he realized he would do anything to keep her safe. And not because of Miles.

“No,” Charlie said simply. Bass couldn’t help but feel she really had laconic cowgirl down to a science. 

“So you and my son were drinking,” Bass started, changing the topic. “How are you still standing and he isn’t.”

“How are you still standing. You’ve had that whole bottle yourself,” Charlie countered.

Bass looked down at the bottle in his hand he had finished it before she even came over. “Why are you here?” Bass asked, looking back up to her.

“I told you. We need to make a plan to get back to Willoughby.”

“But why did you come in the first place? You could have stayed with Miles and Rachel.” Bass continued. 

Charlie looked away from Bass and back at the fire, and Connor.

“It’s Connor, you came to screw Connor.” Bass surmised.

“No, I came here to screw Connor to screw you.” Charlie smirked.

“Why the hell would that work?” Bass said starting to get angry.

“You think you can take anything you want, but the truth is I can take anything from you. I can even take your son.”

Bass swallowed hard. “I deserved that. I can’t apologize for the way things went down. I always did what I thought—“

Charlie stopped him then by pulling him down to her and kissing him hard on the mouth. She interlaced her fingers into his hair, pulling him as close as she could, the full length of her body against his. He could feel the swell of her breasts on his chest. He was definitely getting aroused. Bass put his hands on her hips and tried to push her softly away. 

Charlie let him push her away a few inches, broke their kiss and moved a hand to his face. “I know,” she started. “I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much. But having sex with Connor I realized that a lot of why I did it was to hurt you.”

“Charlie, you’re—“ Bass started. He was trying so hard to do what he thought was the right thing.

“Don’t,” she started. “This noble thing doesn’t wear well on you. Life’s short.”

“And for us, shorter,” Bass finished.

“That’s what I told your son,” Charlie continued.

“He’s older than you are, but you’re teaching him…” Bass began.

“Yeah, maybe that’s why I need you.” Charlie concluded.

“But do you really ne—“ Bass never finished his sentence because Charlie again put her mouth on his. This time was different though. It wasn’t the hard, possessive kiss of a few moments before. It was a softer, more needy kiss that seemed to reach down and try to pull his soul right out of his body. He had never felt this way before. Even with Emma, who was sweet and pure, he never felt such an awakening. He thought his soul had died years before, but there it was yearning, needing. Without him even realizing, Charlie had pulled Bass to the ground with her. “Charlotte, we sh—“ he started.

“Sebastian,” Charlie breathed. He couldn’t help but feel a shiver go through his body at the sound of her saying his name. “Make love to me.”

There was nothing he wanted to do more, propped up on one elbow, he traced the outline of her jaw with his other hand. Charlie softly pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Bass wanted to object, he was the older one, he shouldn’t let desire cloud his thinking. Making love to Charlie could ruin his relationship with his son, who he knew felt more for Charlie than she felt for him. It could also ruin the friendship he had with Miles and could send Rachel over the edge. And thinking with the little brain could only get him in trouble. But while he laid there contemplating the issue, Charlie had already taken off her shirt and moved his hands to her breasts. 

Bass pulled her down to him and entwined a hand in her hair as he kissed her. Her mouth opened, begging for him to explore her mouth with his tongue. He rolled them over so he was on top of her as he started maneuvering down, kissing her on the jaw, her neck. Bass sat up and took off his shirt as she reached up to stroke his hard abdomen. She sat up and started working on the fly of his pants. Kissing her on the mouth, he pushed her back to laying down and she started working on her own pants. Bass then pulled offer her pants, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh, then her flat belly, working his way up sucking on one of her nipples. By this time, Charlie’s hands were in his hair coaxing him up to her mouth, but Bass would not be rushed.

“Please, Sebastian,” Charlie breathed, begging, “I need you inside me.”

Bass chuckled and worked his way up to her neck, jaw and finally back to her mouth. Charlie took one hand out of her hair and stroked his penis, holding it and gently guiding him toward her. She moved her hand to his hip as he nuzzled her neck and then thrust himself inside her. Bass heard Charlie’s gasp of delight. They fit so perfectly, so completely. His whole life, Bass had been looking for a place where he belonged. He had finally found it. They started moving together gently in rhythm. He wanted this feeling to go on forever, he wanted to be inside her all night. But he also needed more. He felt like he wanted to get as far inside her as possible. Bass put one of his hands on her hip to adjust her and he heard her let out a little cry.

“Did I hurt you?” Bass asked, slowing down.

Charlie looked at him, eyes glistening, “not in a bad way, please, I need you.”

Bass took his hand off her hip and took her hand holding it above her hand, fingers interlaced with hers. she held his hand tightly as he pushed harder and harder into her both of them moving faster and faster moving toward orgasm. She let out a cry and shuddered as she reached orgasm. He followed, feeling his entire body shudder as he came inside her.

He slumped down next to her and she snuggled up to his side. 

“How are we going to tell them?” Charlie asked, tracing the outline of the muscles in his abdomen with a finger.

Bass kissed the top of her head, “We should probably keep it to ourselves for the time being…


End file.
